League of Extraordinary Anime
by Tsubasa prince
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuyasha, Yusuke Yuromishi, kid Goku and Witch Hunter Robin are forced to team up together for a common goal. Sparks fly as egos clash with one another making it quite difficult to achieve their goal. Please read and review


_**League of Extraordinary Anime**_

_Chapter One_

I sighed as I stared out the window, the hot wind of the desert plastering me in the face. This was just all too much to take in three days. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. Had I been kidnapped? No, I thought shaking my head slowly. I'd come on my free will. I frowned as the blue van we were all in made it's way down the deserted road in the middle of the desert. This was too weird to not be a dream. But, I thought shaking my head again, I'd found out quickly that I wasn't going to be waking up in my bed at home anytime soon. It'd been three days since I'd left home and each morning, I'd woken up wondering where I was. Then it was her face I'd see. I looked across the van from the passenger seat as she drove talking hurriedly on a cell phone.

Her dark hair fell softly passed her shoulders to the small of her back matching her round brown eyes that stared passionately out at the road in front of them. She looked at me suddenly and I turned my head to avoid her gaze. Asuna Kagurachi. It was nice how her name flowed off of the tongue. I didn't have a crush on her, I tried to remind myself turning my attention back to the surrounding nothingness of the desert.

It was she who'd come to me those three days ago. It was her captivating beauty that had fogged my judgment at first but as we began picking up the others, I realized that this went deeper than just a pretty face.

I chanced a quick glance behind me and my eyes landed first on the only other woman in the van than Asuna. Her name was Robin. She had blonde hair twisted into a weird hairstyle that I wasn't even remotely familiar with. She wore a pair of thin, square-framed glasses that gave her sparkling green eyes a shine that I thought at first was illusion but found that it wasn't. Although she didn't look at all like one, she was a powerful witch who commanded an array of magic spells. I had to admit that it sort of frightened me to just think of some of the things she would be capable of but Robin was a very kind woman.

She smiled at me and I turned around in my seat nervously. I hoped she didn't cast a spell on me for that, I thought swallowing a lump in my throat.

"You okay, Bryan?" asked Asuna looking over at me and pushed my hand nervously through my wavy blonde hair.

"Huh? Yeah, of course." I laughed nervously. "Why wouldn't I be!"

Asuna stared at me for a short moment before turning her attention back to the road and whoever was on the other end of her cell phone. I sighed with relief and stared out the window. That was smooth, Bryan I told myself shaking my head.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is fine in this junk heap!" said someone in the backseat and I couldn't help but smile. I knew who that was.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, that we couldn't accommodate your taste for fancy cars." said Asuna looking back through the rear-view mirror. "But we need to stay as low profile as possible."

Inuyasha. I thought about the strange name for a moment. He was an older teen slightly younger than me - well at least I thought he was. Inuyasha was definitely one of my favorite people in the van. He had long silver-white hair and lamp yellow eyes. A pair of furry ears protruded upward from his head and long nails extended from his fingertips. Inuyasha was half demon and half human and all attitude. I smiled at the memory of him joining our group. It had taken a lot of effort but we finally got him to leave his era of time and come with us. It seemed that Asuna had mentioned something about a shikon jewel and that seemed to persuade him completely.

Well whatever the shikon jewel was, I'm happy that it convinced Inuyasha to come along with us, I thought leaning back in my seat. But of course we couldn't have gotten the fifth member of our group without Inuyasha.

Again, I chanced a glance back at the others, this time through the rear view mirror. I found him immediately in the very back. Yusuke Yuromishi, I breathed his named. He had short jet-black hair and dark eyes to boot. He was the same age as I was, I'd found out, but yet he was something called a spirit detective. His job pretty much was to hunt down and exterminate evil demons. Inuyasha, I guess, is the reason why his boss ordered him to come with us. They were very interested to hear that Inuyasha was in our group and they decided to come with us with hardly any resistance at all. Why, I didn't know. Seeing as Inuyasha was only half demon and he didn't seem to be evil at all, just a little rough around the edges.

"I don't like these motor contraptions at all." said Inuyasha in response to Asuna's earlier comment. "I'd rather be running out there than in here."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I studied the thick sand of the desert. It'd be his lost, I thought as the hot wind whipped at my face.

"Quit complaining, Inuyasha." said Yusuke frowning. "Man, I've never met a demon who complains as much as you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth revealing a pair of sharp fangs and turned in his seat. "You won't meet too many more demons if you don't shut your yap!"

"Care to back up those words?" asked Yusuke staring back at Inuyasha.

"How boring." said a boy beside Inuyasha. He was staring out of the window resting his head on his hand.

Sasuke. He hardly ever talked, I thought looking back at him. Supposedly, he was a very talented ninja sent to our group by his leading ninja as a mission. He was a very handsome young teenager with long dark hair and eyes. He wore a weird headband with a weird symbol on it. I frowned. I hoped he didn't have any interest in Asuna.

"No one asked you." said Inuyasha to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Inuyasha, their eyes locking with tension and Yusuke leaned forward frowning. "Hey! Don't ignore me, Inuyasha!" he said gripping the back of the seat in front of him.

"Calm down, boys." said Robin sternly and surprisingly, the van became quiet once more.

I stared up at the damaged texture of the van's interior as slight snoring immediately broke the new born silence. I couldn't help but smile as I peered around my seat to see a young boy, younger than Sasuke fast asleep in his seat next to Yusuke. Goku, the final member of our group lay with a small stream of drool spilling our of his mouth. He had wild black hair and a strange furry, brown tail that lay limp on his lap. Goku, despite his ridiculously young age, was a master of martial arts. His strength was unbelievable, I thought biting my lip in thought. He'd lifted the van using one hand with ease when we'd first picked him up.

I would have never thought that such things as demons, witches and boys with inhuman strength were real but as I stared at them each in turn through the rear view mirror, I found that I was wrong. With all of them in the back of the van, it seemed that Asuna and I were the only normal ones. What was her reasoning for collecting all of us like this? More specifically, why me? There wasn't anything special about me like there were the others. Why did she want me so badly?

"Doesn't this thing have air conditioning?" asked Yusuke breaking my thoughts with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, now look whose complaining!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Can't stomach a little heat, can you?"

"I'm about fed up to here with you, Inuyasha." said Yusuke cracking his knuckles. "I'm just waiting for the order to deal with you."

"Oh, you always listen to what other people tell you?" asked Inuyasha crossing his arms and I caught sight of a sheathed sword at his side. "Why not just try and take me out now, huh?"

Yusuke smirked. "You don't know what you're asking for, do you?" he asked.

"Well I guessed they'd send the weakest spirit detective they had." Inuyasha went on. "That's why they haven't sent you after Naraku or Sesshomoru, isn't it? You're too weak."

Yusuke went rigid. He stared at the back of Inuyasha's head with the utmost loathing look I'd ever seen anyone wear. "Asuna." he said and his voice shook. "Pull over."

I looked over at Asuna and to my greatest surprise, she began to slow down as she talked hurriedly into her cell phone.

"Asuna, surely you're not going to let them fight." I said but she didn't seem to hear me as the van rolled to a stop and Yusuke moved to get out.

"Follow me, half-breed." he said yanking open the van's sliding door.

Inuyasha smirked and in a swift movement, he leapt upward from his seat and crashed through the roof of the van. The top of the van dented inward supporting his weight as he landed on the top of it.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as the van swayed and Goku turned his sleep.

Sasuke moved to get out of the van and so did Robin.

"A-Asuna!" I said looking over to her but she too was already outside moving around the front of the van.

Was she actually going to let them fight? Was this her plan from the beginning? To gather the strangest and strongest people she could find and pit them against each other? If so, I thought pulling slowly on my door handle, then why did she insist so strongly that I came with her?

I stepped onto the hot concrete of the road and closed the van door. I backed away from the van several paces to see Inuyasha standing on top of the van, his long hair swaying with the strong breeze of the wind.

Yusuke had moved further into the desert and he eyed Inuyasha with a smirk. "I hope you can back up that big mouth of yours." he said clenching a fist.

"I don't care what kind of detective you are." said Inuyasha pulling free his sword and it exploded in size. "But no human's going to beat me. Got that!"

How the hell did that gigantic sword fit in such a small sheath! I wondered staring at the sword. It was massive and I took a step back despite myself.

"Oh, I see you've got a little toy to play with." said Yusuke stepping forward.

"I'll show you how little it is!" said Inuyasha leaping off of the van toward Yusuke and it rocked heavily.

I watched wide-eyed as Inuyasha soared through the air pulling his sword back to strike. Yusuke placed a foot behind him and leapt away from the spot where he'd previously stood as Inuyasha came down heavily on the desert sand with his sword.. My eyes marveled as the sand erupted upward from Inuyasha's attack.

Yusuke was back in Inuyasha's face in a heartbeat throwing a punch but Inuyasha lifted his sword in time to catch the attack. Yusuke's fist hit the massive sword and it pushed Inuyasha back a couple of inches.

"You call that a punch!" asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Let's see that sword block this!" said Yusuke and he pointed a finger at Inuyasha as if his hand were a gun. The tip of his index finger shone brightly as he aimed it at Inuyasha. "Spirit Gun!"

Suddenly, a large blast of white light burst forward from his finger at Inuyasha who leapt away from the attack just in time. The ground where Inuyasha was standing instantly blew up showering the whole area in sand.

My mouth fell open and I could've sworn that my jaw hit the sand in my surprise. What was going on here! How were they able to do these things! It was as if it were something out of a movie! I could hardly follow their movements. They were so fast.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Asuna suddenly as Inuyasha landed on the sand and Yusuke turned to look at her. She'd hung up her phone and was staring at the scene with vivid eyes.


End file.
